Cryptic
by LittleBoomBoom
Summary: It was hard to admit you were terrified, really, it was. And in a situation like this, Sam wasn't going to admit it, especially if that was going to be the last thing she'd ever say. AU
1. Chapter 1

**If any of you read my story Reach, I'm pretty sure I mentioned this dream I had and that I really wanted to make it into a story. So, I started to write it, but I didn't like it. So literally last night, I came up with this as a first chapter. **

**So, enjoy? **

* * *

They were lost. No doubt about it. They were literally in the middle of nowhere, Sam didn't even know there _was_ a middle of nowhere in Amity Park, that is, if they were still in Amity Park. They've been driving long enough to be in a different state right now.

"Uncle Jet, we're definitely lost." Sam said.

"No... I just don't know where we are." Was Jet's clever response. Sam rolled her eyes. "Well, can't you get like, a GPS on your phone or something?"

"I don't have my phone on me."

"Well, who's the genius to blame there?" She stuck her tongue out before looking out the window. At what? She didn't know. They looked like they were in Amish county, but with no one else here.

"All I wanted to do was go to the outlets with you, not play 'where the hell are we' for an hour. How the hell can you get lost going to the outlets anyway?" She said.

"It's far away, don't blame me." She continued to stare out the window. She suddenly leaned her head on the window, making a quite loud 'thud'. "Damnit, now I have to go to the bathroom."

"Let me drive around and look for something."

"Look for what? There's nothing here."

"It's either that or you're peeing on the side of the road, so can it." Sam and Jet did actually have a good relationship. She didn't have any siblings, and Jet was the closest thing to one. He was only ten years older than her, making him twenty eight. It was tough for her to go out and do her thing though, with him being a cop and all. Knowing that, a lot of people didn't want to hang out with her. But that only proved who her real friends were.

"Uncle Jet..."

"Calm down, I think something's coming up." He started to drive slower as he saw an opening through the trees. Seeing as no one else was on the road, he stopped in front of the opening, seeing what looked like a run down mall in the distance. He looked at Sam. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Uncle Jet, that doesn't look very safe," Sam started. Jet opened the glove department and took his gun and gun holster out. "That doesn't make me feel any better." He parked the car at the entrance before getting out.

"Come on." Sam sighed before unstrapping her seatbelt and following him. As they got closer and closer, Sam regretted this even more. The whole outside looked like mess, even the tables and chairs outside were rusty and abandon and blowing all over the ground. But Jet ignored that. "You're just going to break into an abandon mall?"

"I'm a cop, they'll understand." Sam rolled her eyes.

"That's not an excuse for everything you know." As they got closer, they could see a group of people in the distance, hanging outside one of the doors that led inside. For a moment, they thought maybe this place wasn't abandoned. But the group all turned and looked at the two of them, and they didn't look so happy. They all started walking towards them as Sam and Jet got closer to an entrance. When the group suddenly pulled out what looked like guns, Jet pulled them both to the side of the building as shots were fired at them. He pulled open a door that led inside and pushed themselves into a hallway. They started to walk around inside.

"What the _hell_!" Sam said, beyond freaked out that she could barely speak. "Did they just _fire_ at us for no reason?"

"Yeah." Jet said as he continued to walk. He had faced plenty of shoot outs and criminals before, but this felt different. Suddenly, more people, all in a group, entered the same hallway they were in, but armed with weapons Jet had never seen before. He definitely wasn't going to shoot it out with his niece here, especially when they were outnumbered. Thinking quickly, he opened the door nearest to them and pushed themselves inside, seeing it led to the basement. He locked it on the inside and continued down the steps with Sam following behind. But at the bottom of the steps was another door, but there was a strange aura to it, almost green. Jet ignored it and pushed it open, then locked it on the inside. The inside seemed normal, yet it was only lit dimly.

"Did you just lock us down here?" Jet closed his eyes.

"I think I just did." Sam leaned against the wall, sitting in the fetal position.

"We're dead."

"Sam-"

"They had weapons I've never _seen_ before. They didn't even look like they were from this time period! Once they find us, we're _dead_." Jet didn't know what to say, because in his mind, he was thinking the same thing. He didn't know where they were, but he had to get them out somehow. But he suddenly heard another voice besides his or Sam's, and it echoed throughout the room.

"_Perhaps I can help_."

* * *

**Why am I even posting this I literally _just _started to write it D: Whatever, I had to.**

**Don't worry, it's confusing now, but the next chapter will clear things up.**

**So review? But no flames, because I'll... be sad. Sorry, no new, incredibly long explanation why I hate flames this time, I just woke up D:**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah, I really didn't want to update, but I thought a next chapter will hopefully get some people more into this so...**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

Sam and Jet looked across the room where a white aura was floating, until it formed into the shape of a person. As the aura started to fade, they could see a better look at what took its place. The figure had white hair and green eyes, and wore a black and white jumpsuit. And one more thing. He was floating.

He was a ghost.

Jet didn't know whether to freak out or what. But he was already locked down here with people on the floor above them trying to kill them. The level of crazy just got higher than he expected, and as long as this ghost could get them out alive, he didn't care.

"Help how?" Jet asked. Sam looked up at him like he was crazy.

"What? Your actually- he's a-" She put her head in her hands. "I think my head might explode."

"Sam, he could be our only hope of getting out of here."

"Actually, I _am_ your only hope. But for me to help you, you need to help me first." Jet raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Let me explain. This place has been invaded by anti-ghost members, and they're illegally building ghost equipment here. They picked a place where no one would go near... God knows how you got here..." Sam gave Jet a look. "But anyway, I came here to stop them thinking they were just amateurs... They weren't. They captured me and I haven't been able to leave since."

"Why not? You're a ghost. Can't you just fly through the walls or something?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but see that door?" He said, pointing at the door. "The green aura around it is a shield. I can't touch the door without it electrocuting me. It also prevents me from using my powers on the room. I can still use my powers, but not to go through the walls or blow a hole in the ceiling or something like that."

"How do we come in?" His hand started to glow green and he pointing to the door.

"There's the generator that keeps the shield up. One of you needs to disable it. I can't touch that either, but it only works on ghosts, it won't do anything to humans." Without a word, Jet went over to the generator and examined it to see if he could turn it off. Sam looked at the ghost, almost as if examining him, and for some reason, it made him blush.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Danny." She nodded. "I already know that you're Sam, but..." He said, looking at Jet.

"That's my uncle Jet, who I don't know why is trying to disable a shield when he doesn't even know how to _look up simple directions_."

"Oh, shut it." Was Jet's response. He grunted as he turned the generator over. "There's no switch, I probably just need to cut the wire. Anybody happen to have a sharp object on them?" Sam shifted as she reached into her back pocket, taking out a small pocket knife. Jet gave her a shocked look as she handed it to him. She grinned sheepishly.

"It's just for protection, I swear." She said.

"We'll discuss this later."

"If there is a later." She muttered. Jet flipped the generator, using the knife to cut the wires powering it. A static type of noise came out of it before the green aura around the door faded. Jet backed up as Sam moved to stand beside him. He gave her back the knife and she tucked it safely away in her back pocket.

Danny breathed out before approaching the door and touching it. Seeing as though the generator was truly off, he smiled at the thought of freedom, but he knew this anti-ghost group was smarter than that. Knowing Sam and Jet went in the same room where they were holding Danny, they probably turned the ghost shield on, which covered the whole mall. He turned to Sam and Jet.

"Okay listen, I'm going to do everything in my power to get us _all_ out of here, but it's sure as hell not going to be easy. Just follow me and do _exactly_ what I say. Got it?" They nodded and he turned around to face the door. "Then let's do this." Was the last thing he said before his foot collided with the door.

* * *

**Don't worry, there will be action in the next chapter after this... mostly action in every chapter I think... I don't know, I have to continue writing this**

**So review please... _please__?_**


End file.
